A Death In the Family
by Reaping Willow
Summary: Sometimes the hardest thing you can do is put down a Sue.


DISCLAIMER: All things Harry Potter related are property of J. K. Rowling. Except for Sinai. I DID NOT STEAL THIS FIC! Due to my lack of organization, I lost my password, AND the password for my email. I am AnimeHanyou. We are the same person. Thank you. PS: This is a crack fic. I'm much better than this. :)

A Death In the Family

Beside my bed sat the most beautiful girl in the world. She had long dark hair, full lips, and perfect hour glass shape, and the perfect size of breasts, what ever that is. I sighed and tapped my chin in thought. She was beautiful, yes, but she was kind of… vapid. She wasn't really interesting.

"Well, crap." I sighed again, and weighed the option of keeping her in the house, or allowing Draco to take her out. "It'll probably be uneventful," I said to myself. "It's harmless." I stood, and help my hand out to her. She took it and stood tentatively.

"What's going on?" She asked, tilting her head.

"You get to go out, Sinai," I said, smiling. "You get to explore Fanfictionnet. Isn't that exciting?"

"The whole Fanfictionnet?" Sinai asked, eyes wide.

"No, not really. You and Draco are going to Harrypotterville, just over the river." Sinai clapped her hands in delight.

There was a knock on the door. "That's probably Draco," I said. "Stay here." I went to answer the door, and sure enough Draco was waiting for me, looking charming as ever.

"Hello, Miss Hanyou," he said.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy," I said. "Are you going to take Sinai to that _special place_ we talked about?" Draco nodded. I turned from him to yell for Sinai, but she was already behind me, looking at Draco with big bright eyes. She adores Draco.

I stepped away from the door, allowing Sinai to float past me, and into the arms of her blond lover.

"Draco," she crooned, kissing him softly.

"Sinai," he agreed, in a less sickening tone. I smiled at both of them.

"Bye you two."

"Bye Ani," Sinai said, beaming.

"Have fun with Draco and Pansy," I said.

"Pansy?" Sinai said, with an alarmed look "What do-" I closed the door, and slowly walked to the window facing the street. Moments later, I saw Draco and Sinai step onto the sidewalk. I opened my window to hear what was being said.

"What did Ani mean by Pansy?" Sinai was asking. Draco didn't reply. "Draco, what's going on?"

"DRACO IS MINE YOU SILLY SUE!" cried Pansy from a dark corner. I saw her leap at Sinai, her long nails aimed towards Sinai's eyes.

"No!" Sinai screamed, crumpling under Pansy. "ANI! I thought you loved me!"

"I do!" I yelled out the window, "but, sweetie, you're a Sue! This is the only way!" I turned away, unable to continue watching Pansy tearing my Sinai to shreds.

"Come on, Pansy," Draco said soothingly. "Lets move over here, out of the way of the people. Drag her along too…" I sighed, and pulled out my cell phone, and dialed KIL-SUE-SNOW (Kill Sues Now) extension CLEA.

"Hello, this is Stacy with Kill Sues Now, extension Clean. How may I help you?"

"Hi, this is Anime Hanyou. I need a clean up crew on the corner of Completed and WIP. In front of house 39."

"Okay, we'll have someone out there within the half hour. What was the Sue's name?"

"Sinai."

"Okay, and I know this is tough, but by what means was she disposed of?"

"Um… Pansy Parkinson ripped her eyes out, and then ripped her limb from limb for good measure."

"Thank you. I know it's hard to kill a Sue. There was no way to save her?"

"Not really. Plus, it's hard trying to make new Characters with a Sue, especially and old one, hanging around. It was getting crowded."

"How many characters do you have living with you now?"

"Around 20."

"Wow, then you really needed that Sue out of the house. Okay, thank you so much Miss Hanyou."

"No thank you." And with that I hung up and went to check on my other Characters.

* * *

After long last, I killed that awful, AWFUL Mary Sue we know and love as Sinai. Some one once said 'Pansy should rip her eyes out' so she did. I apologize for her, I really do. I don't think I was even remotely close to 15 when I wrote this. SO STEP OFF!

Anyway, enjoy, and I'll be happy to kill more Sues- but please none of mine at this time. I don't think I have any more so… Yeah.


End file.
